


【授权翻译】 White Flowers|小白花

by Lehterasenko



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Jared被选定作为处子献祭给Jensen时，他本以为会像通常情况下那样：痛苦，流血，死去。而对他来说幸运的是，Jensen是一只不同寻常的龙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】 White Flowers|小白花

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [white flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150123) by [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk). 



> 译者渣翻，欢迎捉虫，大家快去给原作者留kudo~

面朝下躺在一堆岩石上如Jared想象的那样非常不舒服，但当他试着换个姿势时，他发现自己只能像搁浅的鲸鱼那样胡乱扑腾着。尖锐的岩石边缘割伤了他的脸颊，当Jared抬起头来时，他可以相当确定，几滴血染上了灰色的石块。

他只穿着白色的祭袍，手脚都被绑住了。在他不省人事之前，Jared的家人和朋友都已经向他挥泪告别，然后把他作为祭品谨慎地放在龙的巢穴前。

Jared知道不久他便很有可能被爪子和牙齿松绑；那只龙会过来对他为所欲为，在它把他开膛破肚，烧成焦炭之后，它会把Jared的残骸留给他的家人去找寻。但是现在，他只能把精力集中在似乎试着要在他脸颊上戳出一个酒窝来的，粗糙的岩石表面上。那真的疼死了。

Jared抽中了命定的短签，按老规矩被选定为献祭的处子；这看起来很简单，真的，除了它实在超出了Jared预料。因为即使在这十六年中，他躺在麦田里，习惯了看着这块土地的守护神在天空中翱翔，潜入云层，从鼻孔中喷出火焰；Jared还是不觉得他就是那个被选中的人。

那条龙每十年才会要求一个祭品处子作为守护这片土地的回报，Jared忍不住想为什么他不早点跟人上床，那样他就不会陷入这团麻烦事中。但是他想等到他恋爱了，而不是屈服于猛烈的荷尔蒙，然后在清晨醒来时后悔自己的决定。他并没有考虑过保持童贞带来的后果， 结果，他就被困在这儿了。迄今为止，没有祭品能活到明天。

一个咳嗽让他从思索中惊醒，随之而来的是一双闪烁的绿眼睛，斜着俯下身直到与他对视。

 “你的姿势看起来让你非常难受，”那个男人说。接着问道，“我能帮你吗？”

Jared大脑理智的那一部分在尖叫着让他喊出“请松开我”，这样他就能尽可能地，逃地离洞穴出口远远的。

也许是他母亲总提起的，他有的那种不灭的斗志。也许是因为他前额的伤口。但从他嘴里说出来的却是，“Well，其实我被绑在这儿是为了让龙找到我，但如果您能让我坐起来，我会非常感激。”

“Huh，我之前从来没听说过你，”男人说着帮助Jared摆成一个更加垂直的姿势。

“谢谢。对了，我叫Jared。”

 “Hm…Jared，”男人说道，仿佛在品味那个单词从舌头吐露的方式。“我喜欢它的发音。”

他停顿了一会儿，仔细地审视着Jared。“如果我帮你松绑了，你会逃走吗，Jared？”

“Uhm…不会。Well ，我不这样想。但是我的双腿偶尔会有他们自己的意志。”

 这让Jensen大笑起来。

“所以因为所有强烈的目的，你会呆在这儿，一直等到那条龙过来解除你的童贞？”

 Jared试着挺直脊背，从被荷尔蒙侵占的头脑中挤出自己内心的声音，“快跑，Jared！快跑！”

 他赢了。几乎。

 “我不会动的，直到他显示出多鳞的皮肤，”Jared说道。他试着勇敢地朝前看。“另外，你绝不会知道，那条龙甚至并不想要我。”

 “你为什么这样想，Jared？”

“我不知道。那条龙是男性。你不觉得他更偏爱处女吗？”

“我觉得你足够漂亮，”男人反驳道，淡淡的红色在Jared脖子上蔓延开。他的阴茎因为赞美微微地硬了。

“你到底是谁？”当男人倾身将他手腕和脚踝上沉重的枷锁解除时，Jared问道。

“当然，我是Jensen。”男人说道，就好像对于Jared来说那意味着什么似的。而它并没有。

当男人擦过他被绳子勒住皮肤的地方时，Jared小声哼哼着。“抱歉，Jared。我们得让这里回血。不想让你失去手和脚。”

Jensen摇了摇头，在Jared的喘息下咕哝着“那是一定不会发生的。”这是个有点奇怪的陈述，但是Jared很赞同，所以他咬住舌头忍耐着。

Jensen一结束，Jared就恢复了手脚的知觉，Jensen说着“外面太冷了，”“里面会舒服很多，”试着引导Jared进入洞穴里面。但Jared坚定地拒绝了。

“不，绝不。当我还能够呼吸到自由的空气，Jensen。当龙带我进去时，我会进去的，在这之前，一分钟都不行。”Jared惆怅地叹了口气，向前方远眺天空，试着找出他的厄运迫近的征兆。

“愚蠢的人类，和他们该死的戏剧性表演，”Jensen呵斥道，Jared为Jensen语气的变化感到震惊。“我试着友善点，却根本没用。听着Jared。你没弄明白，所以我会向你一字一句解释清楚，真的很简单。我们可以二选一。”

Jensen伸出两根手指，“选项一： 你自己走进去，为我分开你漂亮的长腿，然后度过你年轻时最棒的夜晚。或者，选项二：我会变成我通常的样子，让你为我打开身体。相信我，当我说不需要大量的润滑我也能让你未经使用的屁股爽到。”

Jared的大脑像高速旋转的行星般快速运转。“等等…你就是那条龙？”

 “当然我就是那条龙，不然我干嘛还呆在这儿？”

 “但是—但你是人类。然后在我生命中，我一直都看见你飞翔。你十分闪耀，是绿色的，有着最美的翅膀，尖尖的尾巴…”

 Jensen爱怜地望着Jared，Jared可以说Jensen非常得意。“我喜欢你Jared。继续，我可能会让你成为我的。”

 他露齿而笑，这样Jared可以看到那些尖锐的，绝对不是完全的人类牙齿。

“Uhh…谢谢？”

“你可以等会再谢我。现在，你选择哪扇门？一还是二？” 

Jared微弱地笑了。“一，绝对是一。”

 “极好的选择。”

 

\--

 

当他进入洞穴后，Jared困惑了。它当然很大，但更令人惊奇的是，Jensen对它的装饰风格与Jared祖母房子的如出一辙。

当伸出手想去摸一只花瓶时，他试着提起，“你知道，Jensen，我觉得我的祖—”Jensen捉住他的手腕阻止道，“请不要碰任何东西，Jared。我刚刚才把这些擦亮，再说我讨厌把你绑起来，”Jensen斜睨了他一眼，“除非你自己想要那样，当然，我会根据你的需求适当变通。”

Jared咳嗽着看着地面，躲避Jensen敏锐的凝视，“不，”他短促地说道，他的声音比平常提高了一个八度 ，“不被绑着挺好的，我喜欢使用自己的双手，”他继续闲逛。

“Hm，well，至少那样会使今晚很有趣的。”

Jared一时噎住了不知如何答话，但直到Jensen领他来到洞穴后面的山泉时，他都规规矩矩地把手放好。

“你现在应该洗个澡，”Jensen声明。

“我身上不是非常脏…”Jared小声说道，试着逃避脱下他薄薄的长袍。

“它不会被叫做例行的处子献祭，如果不包括一些规矩的话，Jared。那就只会是处子献祭而已。现在，脱掉衣服，进到水中。”

Jared感觉到Jensen一直盯着他，当他安静地剥光衣服，滑入水中时。水温很舒适，但Jared不能足够放松到来享受皮肤被水流按摩的感觉。

“Jensen？”他羞怯地问道。

“Yeah？”

“我要在这呆多久？”

“已经这么渴望了？”

Jared试着申明他并不渴望，事实上正好相反，但Jensen一个眼神就让他安静下来。

“别急，Jared。你是最重要的一个环节，不用担心 ，我不会你还没准备好，自己就先开始的。”

 

\--

 

时间简单地由知觉构成，Jared并没有充分意识到，直到此刻。不知为何，最后几个小时既是最漫长，又是最短暂的，Jared所经历过的时刻。他现在赤裸地坐在一块超大号的波斯地毯上，在被擦洗，涂油之后。Jensen甚至在他的头上戴了一个白色的花环。

“你不觉得那些花很煞风景吗，Jensen？”他说道，试图坐着不动，但要把自己盖住很难。

 “那些花象征你的纯洁，Jared。”

“Oh，”他说道，不知道该说些别的什么。“也许我能穿上衣服，在我们开始之前？”

“不。我已经为你准备好了。”

Jared看着Jensen脱下自己的衣服，他必须承认，Jensen的背部非常具有美感。顾不上Jensen令人眩晕的美好体格，Jared似乎已经不能阻止自己的身体颤抖。他的手指扣进地毯，试着镇定下来。

“Hey Jensen，你知道吗，这块毯子很像我祖母—”Jensen再次阻止了他，只不过这次他已经赤裸着，正好站在Jared身前。

 “你能消停会儿吗？”Jensen问道。

 “Uh…不能，我一直是个容易紧张的话唠，”Jared回答。他仍然在战栗，Jensen温柔地用手安慰般抚过他的大腿。

 “Well，我想我们应该先想办法让你平静下来。”Jensen说道，当他抚摸到Jared的大腿内侧，在触到Jared的阴茎前，短暂地停下了。

“感觉怎么样，Jared？”他问道。

“这下我绝对不可能平静下来了。”

Jensen大笑起来，Jared感觉到血流全部集中到他的阴茎上，当Jensen轻柔地用手指从下面托起他的阴茎，从根部开始，最终划过顶部的细缝，戏弄着他。Jared的阴茎滴落了几滴前液，然后自动朝Jensen跳起来。

“我觉得你的阴茎喜欢我，”Jensen得意地说。

Jensen也硬了，他把自己的勃起推进Jared的大腿间。

“我觉得你的也喜欢我。”Jared回答。

Jensen直直地望向他的眼睛。“等不及进入你了，”他说道，对于初夜来说，Jared很赞同。

他的身体想要更多从脊椎蹿升起的，全新的愉悦感。他回答道，“Yeah，我也想，”他愿意说任何东西，只要能让这种感觉延续下去，看起来这是最好的办法。

这是值得的，当Jensen给了他一个炫目的微笑时，Jared情不自禁地回了他一个。Jensen沉下身，开始缓缓地套弄Jared的阴茎，同时用一种低沉而慰藉的声音对Jared说道。

“你知道吗，你是第一个没有逃走的，第一个能让我保持人性，第一个与我渴望他般，渴望我的人。”Jensen说道。

Jared无法回应，因为他忙于在Jensen的手指摩擦他的顶冠，抹开他的湿液间，记起该如何呼吸。Jared从没感受过任何像Jensen的手掌般，那样炽热的东西，而且他觉得他也许会因为这种欢愉而不由自主地燃烧。

“说你把自己献给我，Jared。”

“我…oh天哪感觉太棒了…我把自己…献给你，Jensen，”他设法成功地说了出来，当他看着自己的阴茎在向下滑动时，他的勃起顶端从Jensen的手掌中探出了头。

“吻我？”Jensen说道，这次听起来并不肯定。

Jared没有回答，只是简单地前倾然后将唇印在Jensen的唇上。Jensen的舌头找到Jared的唇瓣，然后轻易地分开他的嘴。不知为何，Jensen在他嘴里舔吻的这一事实，让Jared对于Jensen戏弄他阴茎的方式更加敏感。他把自己推进Jensen的手中，寻找深度和摩擦，在精液喷洒于他的腹部前，“Jensen，”这个单词从他唇间落下。

Jensen的手指温柔地滑动，而Jared还没从刚才的高潮中回过神来，正想问Jensen在做什么时，Jensen便抬起他的双腿，这样他的膝盖就能弯过来，身体足够打开以便Jensen能舒适地摆好位置。

Jensen花了几分钟舔舐着Jared的小穴，确认他的穴口已经湿润，且闪着水光后，深入一根手指。当他的手指进入Jared的身体时，这种感觉很怪，但Jared并没有不适感，只是有些不一样的感觉。Jensen没有再询问Jared的感觉，并且他似乎已经没有心思，再把他的眼睛从在Jared身体里开拓的手指上移开。这让Jared不安地扭动着，不知道Jensen在想什么。他需要Jensen对他说些安慰的话语，让他安心他现在给的正是Jensen需要的东西。

Jared的身体努力地适应着Jensen增加的第二根手指。在Jensen推入第三根手指时，虽然有些轻微的，灼烧般的疼痛，Jared却发现自己在向后迎合Jensen。Jared意识到他正努力地在Jensen手指上操着自己，同时Jensen的阴茎在他的穴口推挤着寻找入口，完全地专注于他的屁股，这些事实让他开始感到惊慌。

这是他作为处子的最后一瞬间了，Jared试着沉浸于其中的每一微秒中，此刻的他还是纯洁的。Jensen只喜欢处子，Jared不想在他生命的最后一个阶段，像垃圾一样被丢弃之前，被Jensen开膛破肚，光着身体躺在地上。

他试着放慢自己的呼吸，当他试图将自己与现实隔绝，而失败时。Jared闭上双眼，回忆起他最爱的地方。不是躺在洞穴的地上，而是在晴朗的夏夜，躺在长满青草的田野里，看着燃烧的流星从夜空划过，留下焰火拖曳的轨迹。他的狗狗们在他身旁，追逐着萤火虫，成熟的黑莓散发出的甜美气息，钻入他的鼻子。Harley（Jared的小狗）轻推着他，但是该死的，他需要一些独自一人的时间。Jensen的戳刺变得更加用力，直到Jared再也不能够忽略。

“Jared！快点，Jared，我需要你和我一起。”他被摇晃着回到现实。

他抬头看着Jensen，感觉到Jensen将阴茎头部滑入了他的身体。

“如果你看着我的眼睛，我能把疼痛消除，Jared。你愿意吗？”Jensen随着每一下律动抚摸着Jared的脸庞 。Jared能看到欲望正把Jensen双眼染成纯黑色，但下面仍浮现着担忧的神色。他正在为Jared担心，不知为何这让Jared觉得安全。Jared放松了，打开身体环住他，这让Jensen发出了呻吟。

“不。不要把疼痛带走，Jensen。我需要感受它。这让我感觉真实。”

Jensen在他耳朵太阳穴上按下一个吻。“你能睁开眼一直看着我吗？”

Jared点了点头。

Jensen推得更深了，但并不完全是。他缓缓地操着Jared，每一次都更深地探入Jared的身体，深入到Jared在此刻之前不曾想过需要填满的地方。在完全进入Jared后，他才停下，温暖的囊袋舒适地贴着Jared的臀部。

Jared颤抖着将一只手搭上Jensen的身躯，垂下其中一只撑着头的胳膊。Jared没有错过，当Jensen的一只手缠入他的头发，挥落发间的白色花环。消失了。就像他的童贞。给了这个正伏在他身上耐心地等待着他说些什么的男人。

他柔软地笑了。“你可以动了，你知道吗。”

随着这个应允，Jensen在后退后又完全地进入，Jared的身体因为这股力量弓了起来。因为这场性爱，他觉得身下的地毯也要燃烧起来了。话虽如此，Jensen在他身体里一次次推进，他的阴茎却还是软软地垂着，直到Jensen触到他身体深处的那一点。

“Holy shit，Jensen。见鬼地那是什么。”

“Ahhh，那正是我等待的东西。明白了吗Jared，你对此适应良好，”Jensen在推进中陈述道，转换角度重复戳刺相同的那一点。

欢愉持续在Jared身体里溅起火花，阴茎再一次充血了，直到他只能重复地发出这样的话语“别停下”。Jensen持续地抽插，在一次相当深入的，几乎使Jared完全与垫子分离的推送后，Jared感觉到温暖的液体喷洒在他的深处。Jensen趴在他的身上，Jared抓住机会在Jensen肚子上摩擦着他的勃起。而Jensen却在他快要高潮时，把身体抽离了他正滴着前液的阴茎。

“至少等到我能让自己释放吧？”他带着微微恼火的音调问道。他已经在高潮边缘徘徊了有一阵子了。

Jensen咳嗽着把视线转向另一侧。“实际上，我的龙形相当乐意自己品尝下。如果你愿意的话？”

Jared认为即使是淋头的一盆冷水，也不能像Jensen刚才的声明一般光速浇灭他充血的欲望。

“Oh。好吧。我忘了，对不起。你愿意怎么做呢？”他问道，试着保持自己的声音毫无波澜。Jensen已经在仪式的前半部分尽可能地照顾他了；Jared会用同等的勇气和大度面对他的死亡。

“不，这样就好，”Jensen有点儿脸红了，“实际上，如果你不介意的话，闭一下眼睛。”

Jared默许了，深吸最后一口气，希望能快点结束。他正要问Jensen这次能不能消除他的疼痛感，温暖，巨大，分叉的舌头就滑过他的小球，舔着他的穴口周围。 

“Wha—”Jared直起身体，及时看到Jensen龙形状态下的舌头正缠绕在他的阴茎上，这让他在五秒钟内由头脑一片空白到再次勃起。Jensen马上停止了他的侍弄， _对不起Jared，我以为你接受这个的，_ 这样的声音回响在Jared脑海里。

Jared情不自禁的大笑起来，Jensen喷着气，但坐回自己的腿上，直到Jared停下。

“ _你说你想品尝下_ 。”他向Jensen解释道。

Jensen点了点头， _你的味道在这种形态下尝起来更棒了。_

“我以为你要吃掉我。字面上听起来。”

Jensen哼着鼻子，蒸汽从鼻子里喷出来。

“你不想，对吗？只是再说明下。”

_我只计划舔你（eatting your ass）直到你求着我进去。_

“那样当然更好。还有一件事，当我们消除误会时。你明天还想要我吗？”

Jensen随着Jared的视线，看向白色花环破碎不堪地躺着的地方。到处是变形的花瓣 ，边缘因为持续地暴露在空气中已经变成褐色。而那种毒药却是Jensen和他生存所必须的。

_你不是一朵花，Jared。_

“这不是一个回答，Jensen。”

_当然，我仍然想要你，Jared。你现在是我的了。就像我是你的那样，否则你不会有能力听到我说话。既然我拥有了你，你就不会像花一样易碎，你对我的吸引力也不会减少。事实上，由于我的原因，你的身体因为充满奔涌的血流而更美了。我明天会带给你新的花朵，如果它们对你来说那么重要的话。_

“只要不是白色的。”

_不，不是白色的。更好，更美，更加生动的颜色。不管怎样，白色是很乏味。_

Jensen现在才注意到颜色，但Jared很赞同。毕竟白色是有点无趣。

这次是Jared咳起来。“我相信你是要‘舔我直到我求着你进去’了。这个提议还考虑实施吗？”

Jensen用鼻子固执地蹭着Jared的肩膀。 _蹭蹭，蹭蹭。_

Jared在Jensen鼻尖柔软火热的鳞片上落下一吻。

“最好快点习惯它，Jensen。你完全是我的了。”

 

Fin.


End file.
